


Show Off

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, Femslash, Showing Off, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100. Prompt: MCU: Gamora/Natasha - impress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

Natasha stepped up a gear.

Clint noticed right away.

She dropped him and pinned him to the mat.

"One to you," he said.

Natasha moved off him, offering her hand. He took it and she helped him up. He glanced at their guest. Natasha focused on him. They circled each other slowly. They knew each others moves. Sparring was almost like a game of chess for them, a question of which combination of masterful moves would be deployed.

Today Natasha was more intense than usual.

She feinted left twice then with a sweep of her leg almost took him down again. He managed to keep his balance and got himself out of striking range.

"Feelin' feisty this afternoon?"

"Figured I'd stop going so easy on you," she replied.

Clint laughed then lunged at her with a flurry of punches. Natasha blocked or dodged twelve attempts to hit her. As the thirteenth came at her she went low, looking like she was about to repeat the sweeping move with her leg. Clint raised his right foot to step back and avoid her. Instead she used both feet to push herself up and towards him. She batted his fist aside with her left and and with her right palm slapped his chest hard enough to knock him back on his ass.

"I'm impressed," Gamora said from the sidelines.

Natasha looked at her and nodded then shrugged like it was no big deal.

Clint, catching his breath, looked between them and knew different.


End file.
